


Find it. Read it. Keep it. Love it.

by FamousRory



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousRory/pseuds/FamousRory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu keeps on finding cute notes around him that a mysterious person leaves when he doesn't watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find it. Read it. Keep it. Love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I hope you'll like the story. I don't feel completely satisfied by it, but it's the first thing i manage to finish writing for months, so I wanted to publish it.   
> Lame title is lame by the way, i had no idea what to put, but I was listenning to Daft punk when I posted the story and the song Technologic came on... XD

There is always a strong feeling of comfort and peace that emanates from the never ending circle movement of clothes in a laundry machine; at least for Sunggyu. The clothes and colors mixing, blending together, the steady rhythm, Sunggyu had always been fascinated by it. He remembers spending many afternoons as a child lying in front of the machine in the kitchen, watching the clothes going round and round. He remembers how he always ran to his mom whenever she asked him to help with the laundry -and she did quite often knowing how much he liked it- just to smell the fresh perfume of perfectly clean fabrics.

Still now, sunggyu enjoys his moments spent in the small laundry mat at the corner of his street. He's one of the rare person that stay in the shop for the time of the laundry instead of spending it in the coffee shop next to it. A good book, a fluffy sweater, fresh laundry perfume in the air and the repetitive tsaka-dum tsaka-dum of the machines are all he needs to spend a good afternoon.

Today however, the atmosphere of the place just makes him sleepy. He’s trying very hard to read the book he brought with him, but his eyes close so often he didn’t read more than a few lines in half an hour. The past week had been very exhausting, and Sunggyu gave up on a lot of sleeping hours to finish an important paper that was determinant for the future of his studies. And so now, with the calm and repetitive noise of the machines, the comfortable position he’s in and the heavy rain outside, all the conditions are reunited for him to fall asleep.

 

Sunggyu wakes up suddenly when he feels someone shaking his shoulder, and immediately sits up. It takes him a few seconds to realize where he is, and how dark it is outside now compared to how it was before he fall asleep. He turns to face the girl standing in front of him.

 “I’m sorry to wake you up… hum, I wanted to know if you finished with this machine, so I can use it?” She points behind her and Sunggyu follows her hand.

“Oh right, yeah, I… yeah, I think it’s finished. Sorry.” He gives her a sheepish smile, and stands up, grabbing his plastic bag to put the clothes in it. He’s halfway done, when he hears the girl chuckle behind him.

“I think someone likes you.” She laughs a bit more. Sunggyu turns and a confused  _what_ leaves his lips at the same time. The girl is handing him a bright pink paper.

“It fall from you when you stood up.” Sunggyu looks at her as he takes the paper, and then reads it.

_“ur too cute when u sleep”_

“What the fuck is that?” Sunggyu turns the paper, but there’s nothing more written on here. There’s only hearts drawn around the words, and some ridiculous smiley faces. “Do you know who put it on me?”

The girl shakes her head, and chuckles one more time when she eyes the paper. “Sorry, I just arrived. But it’s cute, isn’t it?”

Sunggyu mumbles a shy  _yeah_  and shoves the paper in his pocket before quickly turning back to his laundry. No, he’s not blushing, it’s because he just woke up, and it’s bit hot here okay.

 

On his way back home, Sunggyu can’t stop thinking about the note, and who the author might be. He deduces that the author is probably a girl, younger than him, maybe still in high school, because who writes things like that, if not for high school girls?

It’s only when he puts the bag of clothes down in the middle of his living room that he realizes his clothes are still wet. He groans loudly, and rubs his hair violently as he kicks the bag. He was so disturbed by the pink piece of paper that he forgot to put his clothes in the dryer; and they probably smell too, since he slept for more than an hour there. Sunggyu lets out more frustrated groans and kicks the bag three more times; he has to go back there tomorrow and rewash everything.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Two weeks later, Sunggyu doesn’t think about the note anymore; he has way more important things in mind, such as an essay to write, a song to compose, and classes and homework in general. That’s the reason behind all the afternoons he spent in the library the past few days, and also the reason why now he’s feeling so sleepy. Sunggyu yawns for the hundredth time that afternoon, and rests his head against the thick book he’s reading for his essay. He stays here for maybe ten minutes, resting his tired eyes that are not able to read anymore, before deciding that there’s no point in staying here if he can’t do any work anymore.

Sunggyu lifts his head, and start packing when a piece of paper on his computer keyboard catches his attention. He recognizes immediately the hearts and smileys that look exactly like the ones on the pink note he found in the laundry mat.

_“Ur cute when u yawn, but u should rest more instead of sleeping everywhere”_

Sunggyu quickly takes a look around, trying to find the author of the note. The only people he sees around are a guy with thick glasses looking completely absorbed in a huge book about chemistry, and two girls whispering furiously to each other while pointing to their computer. Sunggyu’s eyes stay a bit longer on the two girls, as he wonders if one of them did it. The girl facing his direction catches him looking, and according to the face she makes, Sunggyu is sure none of them sent the note.

He shrugs his shoulder, taking a look around him for the last time and finishes packing his stuff. Whoever sends him the notes doesn’t want to be found, apparently. The last thing on the table is the small piece of paper; Sunggyu reads it once again before putting it in his pocket, and he can’t help the smile and the slight blush taking over his face.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“So you have a secret admirer now?”

“Apparently.” Sunggyu takes a bite of the cookie he brought earlier and watches his friend, who’s reading the two notes.

“It’s cute, but… kinda scary also. I mean, what if it’s a stalker, or something?”

“Thanks Sungyeol, stressing me will definitely help.”

The other man chuckles, and hands back the paper to Sunggyu who shoves it in his pocket. They are lazily sitting on the grass, waiting for their next class to start in half an hour.

“No but seriously though, you have no idea who it can be?”

“No. Someone who goes to the same laundry mat as me, and to the library too, but I have nothing more. At first I thought it was a girl from high school or something, but after the library, I guess she’s also a student here.”

“How do you know it’s a girl? The handwriting is not very neat, and everybody knows that girls always have a pretty handwriting. It’s in their genes.”

“Oh my god, forget those clichés. Girls are humans, some write well and others don’t.  I said girl because of the hearts and stuff around. And because who sends notes like that if not a girl?”

“Oh my god, forget those clichés.” Sungyeol answers back immediately in a very ridiculous imitation of Sunggyu. “Boys are humans, some like to send notes to stranger and draw hearts and others don’t.”

Sunggyu throws him the paper that was around his cookie and pushes him on the shoulder, trying to look mad. Instead, he just ends up laughing loudly as soon as Sungyeol starts laughing.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

From: Sungjongie

_Hyung, Yeol told me. U should totally fake ur sleeping somewhere, and I’ll hide close to u to see who’s putting notes on u_

To: Sungjongie

_No thanks I don’t want your help_

 

Sunggyu sighs loudly. He should have known that telling something like that to Sungyeol is the same as telling all his friends.

 

From: Hoya

_Yo I heard u have a secret admirer_

From: Hoya

_Our Gyugyu is a real heartbreaker_

To: Hoya

_Shut up_

From: Hoya

_Going around campus and killing all the girls_

To: Hoya

_Shut up or I’ll punch you next time I see you_

From: Hoya

_Not afraid. Ur a heartbreaker, not a nosebreaker_

 

 

 

From: Dongwoowoo

_Sungjong told me his plan, Im in it too_

To: Dongwoowoo

_We’re not doing any plan_

From: Dongwoowoo

_We decided on the library again_

From: Dongwoowoo

_At lunch_

 

 

 

From: Sungjongie

_Part 1 of the plan tomorrow in the library, at lunch_

 

 

 

From: Myungsoo

_Hyung why do I have to go to the library tomorrow?_

From: Myungsoo

_Sungyeol says it’s because of you_

From: Myungsoo

_What did I do hyung?_

From: Myungsoo

_Why do I have to go there?_

From: Myungsoo

_I hate the library_

From: Myungsoo

_Hyung why do you do that to me?_

From: Myungsoo

_Hyung can I not come?_

 

 

 

 

To: Yeollie

_I hate you. Next time I see you ur dead_

 

 

Sunggyu throws his phone away, and ignores the buzzing noises it does every time a new text arrives. His friends are the worst.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sunggyu finally managed to convince his friends not to do anything. It’s not that he doesn’t want to know who is sending those notes, but he would prefer it if the person reveals themselves alone, or if he personally catches them. If his friends get involved, they would make everything awkward and more difficult that it should be.

However, Sunggyu receives a few more notes and never gets a glimpse of the mysterious person.

The third message is a stick note glued to his back, telling him beanies look good on him.

The fourth is a folded paper that Sunggyu finds on his chair in the cafeteria, when he comes back after getting up to get more water; it says that he looks like a hamster when he eats.

The fifth note is actually not a real note, but a cup of coffee put next to his laptop. Sunggyu is working again in the library, and goes to the toilets for five minutes. When he comes back, the warm cup of coffee is waiting for him, with a "T _hought you’ll need some caffeine. Keep working hard!"_ written on it.

Everytime, Sunggyu carefully observes the people around him, trying to see if someone is acting weird, or if a face he saw before appears again. But it leads to nothing more than frustration when he has no results. Still, he can't help but feel warm inside and smile whenever he receives a note, even if he has no idea who sends it. 

He just hopes he'll find the person soon, since the year is about to finish in less than two months, and summer break is getting closer and closer. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“You’ll do well Sunggyu, don’t worry. Just breathe like I taught you, and it will be okay.”

Sunggyu nods as he takes a deep breath, staring in his teacher’s eyes. He exhales slowly, but doesn’t feel less stressed than before.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea anymore… maybe I should just cancel, tell people that I am sick, or that I break my leg-”

“Sunggyu.” The strict voice cuts him directly. The small woman puts her hands on his shoulders, and makes him look into her eyes again. “We worked for that. You can do it, and I know it very well. It’s nothing different than when you play in the music room for the class or for me. And people will like you, you have a great voice and great piano skills. Trust me, you have nothing to worry for.”

Sunggyu lets out a shaky breath, and shakes his head a bit. “Okay, okay… I’ll do it. It’ll be okay.”

“Yes. Now, just breathe like I told you. Your turn is in five minutes.”

He watches as his teacher turns to another student, and breathes in and out deeply like he learnt. For the first time in his life, he’s going to play on a real stage, in front of a real audience; saying that he’s stressed is an understatement. Even worse, he’s going to play three songs: two covers of artists he likes and who are popular in the country, and one of his own composition.

When his teacher taps him on the back, as a signal it’s his turn to go on stage, he instantly forgets how to breathe and how to talk and how he’s supposed to use his legs. The reassuring smiles of his classmates and the clapping from the audience finally push him to walk on the stage.

He sits in front of the piano, and he’s glad he didn’t choose to play guitar instead. The piano is turned in a way Sunggyu doesn’t face the audience, but instead he can only guess they are here from the corner of his eyes. He breathes in deeply, introduces himself with a shaky voice, and lets his fingers play their magic on the white and black keys. Magic is the good word, because as soon as he hears the melody coming out of the piano, he forgets where he is and there’s only music in his head.

 

It turns out three songs equal a very short time on stage, and Sunggyu doesn’t know where he is anymore when he sings the last notes and bows to the audience before walking out of stage. People congratulates him, tap him on the shoulder or hug him, but all he sees is blur and all he hears is the loud clapping and cheering the audience gave him at the end of his performance. Why was he so stressed before, when performing on stage is in fact such a great experience?

 

When the concert ends a while after (Sunggyu was one of the last to perform), Sunggyu can finally think clearly again. The event was a success. It was just a simple concert organized by his teacher before the end of the year, to offer the opportunity to her students to perform and learn more about the organization of this type of event, but students of the campus came in mass, as well as people from the outside, and they seemed to like it a lot.

Sunggyu’s classmates were talking about going to a bar to celebrate their little success since a few minutes, and Sunggyu is about to agree when one of his classmate taps him on the shoulder and hands him a paper.

“Someone just left that for you.” Sunggyu takes the piece of paper, and opens it quickly. He can already feel his cheeks turning pink as he guesses what it might be. It’s been three weeks since the last note.. Not that he is counting, not at all.

_I know I’m supposed to give you flowers after a performance, but all I have is this piece of paper. You were great on stage. And I really like your voice. Congratulations for your performance!_

Sunggyu is almost about to squeal like a girl, when he realizes what his classmate just said. He catches her arm before she leaves the room, and shows her the paper.

“You saw who wrote that? Who gave it to you?”

“I don’t know who he is, but he just left like a few seconds ago, he went this way. If you run, you’ll be able to catch him!”

“Thanks!” Sunggyu shouts to her, and turns as fast as he can to run down the corridor. He doesn’t make two steps before stopping and turning around again.

“Wait. He?” Sunggyu’s confused face makes the girl laughs, as she nods to confirm.

“Yeah, he. Black hair, leather jacket, very handsome face…”

Sunggyu doesn’t listen to the end of her sentence and starts running down the corridor, looking for a leather jacket and black hair.

 

Luckily, the corridor is not too crowded as it’s only filled with the students who performed and some of their family members, and some people from the staff, but Sunggyu doesn’t see any leather jacket and handsome face under the few black hair he catches in his sight. He arrives to the end of the corridor, and opens the door that leads to the parking outside. Actually, he doesn’t really  _open_ the door, it’s more like he trips and falls on the door that opens with his weight. He still manages to get some balance back before his face meets the floor, and avoids looking too ridiculous. Some of the people that are walking to their cars still laughs at him, though.

 He narrows his eyes as he scrutinizes the parking around him; nobody matches the description the girl gave him earlier.

“Looking for someone?”

Sunggyu turns in direction of the voice, already showing the piece of paper to whoever is talking in hope they might help him.

“Yeah, I’m looking for…” Sunggyu stops. The voice belongs to a young man, around his age, with black hair, who carries a leather jacket in his right hand, and whose face can for sure be described as handsome. Sunggyu opens and clothes his mouth, until some sound finally comes out of it. “Wait. For you I guess?”

The boy scratches the back of his head as he looks down on the floor, laughing awkwardly. “Haha, yeah… hum.” He clears his throat, and lifts his head to look at the paper Sunggyu is holding. “So you-” His voice comes out very high, and he clears his throat again. “You got the note, I see.”

Sunggyu looks down to his hand and nods. “Yeah my classmate gave it to me-” Sunggyu looks at the boy’s face again. “And the others too. No I mean, I got the others too, in the library, and the- the laundry mat, and the others.”

The author of the notes chuckles awkwardly again and hides his face behind his hands. “God I’m so embarrassed. I’m sorry I wrote that.”

Sunggyu walks a step closer to the boy. “Don’t be, it’s- it’s cute, I guess. Creepy, but cute.”

The other puts his hands away from his face and extends his right hand to Sunggyu.

“I’m Woohyun. Nam Woohyun.” He flashes a smile that Sunggyu estimates should be forbidden by law, because it’s too blinding and why does his heart beat so fast suddenly, faster than when he was running?

Sunggyu shakes Woohyun’s hand. “Sunggyu. Nice to meet you, finally.”

"Yeah, I was kinda afraid to talk to you, so I acted like a kid, writing notes and hiding."

"I think you're the first person ever to be afraid of me. My friends will laugh at you for sure."

Woohyun laughs at that, and shakes his head slowly. "Please don't tell your friends, I feel ridiculous enough like that."

Sunggyu promises he won't tell them -not like he was planning to anyway- and stares at the piece of paper in his hand before making a decision that might change his life. 

"Do you want to go drink something in a bar with me?" Sunggyu curses internally; why does he have to ask that in such a weird way?

But Woohyun's shining eyes and his shaky voice when he answers too loudly a  _yes, sure!_  makes Sunggyu completely forget about it, and he instead focuses on the charming smile Woohyun is flashing him. He probably made a good decision. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From: Dongwoowoo

_Yeol saw some interesting things yesterday... like you kissing some guy..._

From: Dongwoowoo

_is he the secret notes-writer?_

 

 

From: Hoya

_heard from yeol, congrats hyung_

From: Hoya

_Im proud of you, u little heartbreaker_

To: Hoya

_why the fuck are you proud? leave me alone_

From: Hoya

_Because im the one who taught you everything, i know it_

From: Hoya

_it's okay u can thank me later_

 

 

 

From: Dongwoowoo

_tell meeeee_

From: Dongwoowoo

_who is he?_

 

 

From: Sungjongie

_it was about time you met him_

From: Sungjongie

_if only we did like I said in my super plan..._

 

 

From: Dongwoowoo

_Thanks for answering hyung. hoya told me, so i know anyway. im so happyyyyyyyy omg we need to celebrate_

 

 

From: Myungsoo

_i thought your birthday is in april_

From: Myungsoo

_why are sungyeol and dongwoo yelling about you and champagne and party_

From: Myungsoo

_what happened hyung_

From: Myungsoo

_tell me im lost_

From: Myungsoo

_hoya is dancing with them too im scared_

From: Myungsoo

_wait you kissed a guy?_

From: Myungsoo

_is he ur boyfriend?_

From: Myungsoo

_why you didn't tell me?_

From: Myungsoo

_are we celebrating for that?_

From: Myungsoo

_OMG he is the one from the thing with the library right? does he work there?_

From: Myungsoo

_i don't like libraries_

 

 

To: Sungyeol

_do you prefer your death slow and painful, or slow and painful?_


End file.
